Dumb City
by elvis11300
Summary: This is my second fan fiction and it's the sequel to “A Tad Too Far.” This story takes place three years after the last story and focuses on Luke's adventure with Ash and other friends who join them. It contains morpheusshipping and other pokemon ships.
1. Chapter 1

**Dumb City**

Summary: This is my second fan fiction and it's the sequel to "A Tad Too Far." This story takes place three years after the last story and focuses on Luke's adventure with Ash and other friends who join them. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

*Prologue*

A giant crowd sat in silence as a tall, buff, well dressed man walked up to the podium. He stood still for a moment and observed the giant crowd that stood before him. "Ladies and Gentlemen" he began to speak "I know many of you have a lot of questions for me. Hopefully, my speech will answer those questions. I am known as Giovanni, the gym leader of Viridian City, I am also known as the leader of Team Rocket."

Part of the crowd gasped out of the sudden realization. Giovanni began to speak again. "There is not much I can give to compensate what I have done in the past, but I will announce this." He took in a deep breath before speaking again. "I am permanently disbanding Team Rocket."

The crowd cheered after the last announcement. Giovanni left the stage, with his head hanging low. Suffering the embarrassment of his loss. The crowd was still cheering, glad that there region was safe from the evil organization that once tormented them.

*Chapter One*

(3 months after the speech)

Luke could see the sun starting to set out of the window. He let out a long sigh. _I can't believe I haven't done anything exciting for three months_ Luke thought to himself. Just then Professor Oak entered the room. "Luke, you know Ash is coming into town from his last journey?" the professor asked. Right as Luke heard the question, he stood up out of joy.

"Really? That's awesome!" Luke said very excited with a big smile.

"I've also been meaning to talk to about something related to that," said the professor "I can see you've been quite bored and longing for a new adventure after you finally defeated Team Rocket." the professor cleared his throat. "How about you join Ash on his new adventure, you know how he likes to travel in groups."

Luke thought about it for a moment. He really wanted to get out of the lab for a bit and start something new. "That would be great" Luke said smiling. "But will Ash be okay with it?"

"I'm sure he will, just ask him when he gets back into town," the professor said. "He should be in town tomorrow, so go ahead and get some sleep for tonight." the professor left the room.

Luke sat on his bed looking at the place Conway used to sleep. Thoughts of a new adventure took over his mind. He smiled remembering all the fun he had when he was fighting Team Rocket with Conway. Eventually Luke became tired and fell asleep, ready for what the next day would bring.

Ash arrived at his house early in the morning. He greeted his mom, who returned a giant hug. Ash then went up to his room to sort out his stuff and ready himself for his new adventure. He didn't want to stay at home long, for a new adventure could never arrive soon enough for him. Just then, he heard a knock on the door downstairs.

Delia was the first to arrive at the door and opened it. It was May and her little brother Max. "Why hello May, Max. Are you two here to join Ash on his new adventure?" Delia asked.

"Yes ma'am," May and Max both said in unison. Delia pointed them up to Ash's room and they headed up the stairs. "Hey Ash!" May yelled as she entered Ash's room.

"Don't you think we should have knocked first?" Max asked concerned about his sister's barging in.

"It's fine guys, I was just getting my stuff ready," Ash said while he zipped up his backpack. "Are you two ready to get started? We'll be leaving tomorrow morning to the Johto region."

"Of course we're ready!" Max yelled "I can't wait to start my first pokemon journey!"

May and Ash smiled remembering their first pokemon journey. "Do you know what pokemon you want to start out with Max?" Ash asked. Before Max could answer, they heard another knock on the door. "Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" Ash asked.

Luke was standing outside the Ketchum residence, waiting for someone to answer the door. _I hope he's okay with me joining his journey_ Luke thought to himself. Delia answered the door. "Oh hello Luke, how can I help you?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Ash," Luke asked. Delia nodded and pointed him up to Ash's room. Luke went up to Ash's room, but saw that May and Max were in there. This made Luke a bit more weary in asking to join Ash's journey.

"Hey guys," Luke said as he entered the room.

"Hey Luke!" Ash and his friends said happily. "What brings you over here?" Ash asked nicely.

"Well Ash, I heard you were having a new adventure," Luke said nervously "and I was wondering, if maybe I could join you."

"That's fine with me," Ash said with a smile "May and Max, are you two okay with it?"

Max nodded reassuringly, but May brought up a bit of a concern. "I'm fine with having Luke come along, but I would like it if another woman would join us," May said with her arms crossed.

"Pfft, what do you mean _another_ woman? May" Max said chuckling.

"Oh yeah, just see how funny this is!" May yelled wacking Max over the head.

"Okay Okay, guys there's no need to fight about this," Ash said sweatdropping "I'm sure I could find another woman to join us." With that comment made, May breathed a sigh of relief.

As the others packed, Ash made his way to the phone to call some of his past female companions. Two hours passed of calling his best friends, to good friends, to people he had only meet once. It seemed as though he was having no luck until a thought entered his mind. He remembered the summer academy and the girl he spent most of his time with there. "Angie!" he said her name out loud. He picked up the phone and called the pokemon daycare center where she worked.

Angie picked up right away, for she was on phone duty while her parents took care of the pokemon. Hello, pokemon daycare center, can I help you?" she asked in a boring tone.

"Hey Angie? This is Ash," Ash responded. Angie blushed heavily and jumped up right when she recognized his voice.

"Oh umm, h-hey Ash," Angie tried to say as casual as she could. "How's it going?"

"It's going quite well actually," Ash said cheerfully. "I was wondering something though."

Angie's hear began to beat faster and faster after she heard Ash's last sentence. She wondered what he needed to ask, beads of sweat ran down her forehead. "What is it Ash?" she asked very quickly.

"Well I'm starting a new adventure in Johto, and I was wondering if you would like to come along," Ash said crossing his fingers, hoping for a yes.

Angie about dropped the phone upon hearing Ash's last statement. "O-o-of course I would Ash, just let me ask my parents." Angie said. She got up and quickly ran outside to find her parents. Ash waited on the phone for twenty minutes, drawing several doodles and petting is pokemon pikachu. Eventually she got back on the phone.

"They said yes!" she screamed through the phone, then covered her mouth noticing how loud her reply was.

"That's great Angie," Ash said swinging his arm out of excitement.

"I'll be there by tomorrow morning," Angie said. "I can't wait to start a new adventure."

Ash hung up the phone after saying goodbye, and went upstairs to tell his friends the news. May was happy to hear that another girl would be coming along, and Luke and Max didn't mind it either.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

**Chapter 2**

After a good night sleep, Ash, May, Max, and Luke were ready to start their new journey. The group had a big breakfast, and discussed the way to travel to the Johto region. After marking the ways to go on the map, they heard a knock on the door. It was Angie, who was as happy as ever to be going on the journey.

"So are we all ready to get going?" Ash asked everyone.

Everyone nodded with a smile, and off they went. It was a bit of a tough travel from Pallet town to New Bark town, but the group managed. Most of the trip consisted of conversations of past journeys and the latest funny stories. The group eventually arrived at the pokemon league, just as the sun was setting. The group decided to stay in the pokemon center.

After putting their bags in their room, Ash and Angie ran into the cafeteria. Both ordered large plates of food and began to dig in. After 10 minutes, their plates were licked clean. "So how are you liking the journey so far?" asked Ash.

"It's great, I'm not used to all the walking though," Angie said scratching the back of her head.

After finishing their deserts, Ash and Angie decided it was time to go back to the room. As they were walking back, they noticed the beautiful sunset outside the window. "Wow! That's beautiful," Angie said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's really pretty," said Ash as he gazing at the sun as well.

Angie looked over at Ash, noticing the perfect romantic moment. Suddenly, a thought appeared in her mind. _What if I try holding hands with him?_ Angie thought to herself, now beginning to blush. She decided to do it, but ever so slowly. Her hand was creeping over to his, inch by inch. _Just a little bit closer_ she thought to herself, a bead of sweat running down her face from her forehead. Right as her hand was about to touch his, a familiar voice interrupted.

"Guys, I think we have a problem!" Luke said as he came running through the hallway.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"I think you just gotta see for yourself," said Luke in a very sad tone.

The three followed Luke into the bedroom. Angie trudged along, unhappy about the unexpected interruption. They entered the room to one of the biggest surprises of their lives.

"The whole room is wrecked! What happened!?" Ash yelled questioning as he viewed a room with beds split in half, holes in the wall, and a broken window.

"She started it!" yelled Max pointing to his sister May, both having furious looks on their faces.

"No way, you started it! Screamed May.

"Enough!" Angie cut in, stopping the two's bickering. "Just tell us what went on in here!"

The siblings both tried explaining in a bickering manner that couldn't be understood, until Luke cut in.

"I'll explain," Luke said in a serious tone. "I was laying on the bed thinking about our new adventure while May was doing her hair, then Max came in and asked May if she would take him outside to show him some battling techniques. May said no, but Max kept asking until both of them got really mad. They started fighting, and that's when I went to go get you guys."

After his story, Luke looked down to the floor. "I'm sorry I didn't break up the fight guys, I just didn't know how to do it," Luke said in a sad tone.

"It's okay Luke, none of this was your fault," Angie said and Ash nodded. "But it is a certain two sibling's fault," Angie glared at the two siblings, still angry about her romantic moment being ruined. "What do you two have to say for yourselves? You just wrecked our free room in this nice pokemon center!"

May and Max looked at Angie in fear of what impending doom she may bestow upon them. Max looked down "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten all worked up over just learning some new techniques," Max said.

"I'm sorry too, I should have taken Max out to show him some techniques in battling," May said dropping her head down as well.

Angie let out a big sigh. "Well, I guess I forgive you two, but I don't exactly know how nurse Joy is going to react to this," Angie said.

The group went to the front desk where nurse Joy was working. May and Max were the first ones to walk up to the desk. "How may I help you two?" nurse Joy asked kindly.

"Were really sorry nurse Joy!" May and Max pleaded "We really didn't mean to, were really really sorry!"

"Sorry about what? What happened?" nurse Joy said, now worried.

"We accidentally wrecked the room," Max said looking down at the floor.

"Well let me just take a look at it," nurse Joy said. She walked into the almost completely destroyed room. "Oh my! How did this happen?!" Nurse joy asked loudly.

"Well, my brother and I kinda got into a fight," May said scratching the back of her head.

"I'll say!" nurse Joy said sternly.

"I'm really sorry about all of this nurse Joy, I should have stopped their fight," Luke said in a quiet, sad tone.

"Now I'm sure none of this was your fault, but you two are going to have to pay for this some way," nurse Joy said looking toward May and Max. "Your punishment shall be washing all the dishes from today's meals in the cafeteria.

May and Max let out a long sigh and trudged to the kitchen. Stacks of dishes waited for them on the counter as they began to scrub. Ash, Angie, and Luke noticed how late it was getting and began to get ready for bed. Luke wanted to help May and Max with the dishes, but Ash and Angie told him that they needed the punishment they received.

Eventually May and Max finished the dishes and returned to the bedroom that now had new mattresses. The group dreamed of the new adventure that awaited them, as for the next day they would get to New Bark town.

Luke was the first one to wake up, for he wasn't much for sleeping in late and he had gotten plenty of sleep that night. He began to eat breakfast as Ash and Angie soon joined him. May and Max were the last to join the group, as they had spent many hours washing the stacks of dishes. The group soon left the pokemon center, and took off for New Bark town.

The journey took about half a day. It was a quiet trip, Ash and Angie were too busy following the map and May and Max were just too tired to start up much conversation. Luke walked in the middle of the group, enjoying the silence and viewing the beautiful scenery as they entered the Johto region. Though the silence was a nice change of pace, for most of the group members anyway, it was soon over as they walked up to the doors of Professor Elm's lab.

Before Ash could open the door, the professor quick greeted them. "Oh Ash! It's great to see you again!" the professor said happily. "These must be your friends, which one of you is starting their journey now?"

"I am!" Max shouted as he quickly ran up to the professor.

"Ah, I see, and your name must be Max," the professor said as he reached into his pocket "Now which pokemon would you like to start out with?"

"I've been thinking about that a lot," Max said with sparkles in his eyes "and I decided I want to start out with Cyndaquil!"

"Good choice Max," said the professor as he handed him the pokeball "here's your new pokedex as well."

Max stood staring at his new pokemon in excitement. "Well I guess we better get started," Ash said scratching the back of his head "Or else he'll be standing there all day."

The group waved goodbye to Professor Elm and headed down the road. Ash was looking down at the map until he ran into someone very familiar.

"And where exactly do you think your going without me!?" a very familiar voice said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

**Chapter 3**

Ash looked up at the redhead staring down at him. For a few moments he was speechless, not knowing what to say. "M-m-m-Misty?" Ash was barely able to say.

"Yep mister, don't think you can just go through the Johto region again without me," Misty scolded. "I've been wanting to revisit this region too."

"Misty!" May shouted giving her a giant bear hug. "I missed you sooo much, are you gonna join us?"

"Of course I am," Misty said in a smart alecky tone. "I assume you're all ready to get going on the road again, right?"

Angie looked at Misty uneasily. _Who is this girl?_ Angie asked herself. Ash smiled when Misty said that she was joining them. Eventually, the group was on their way again. Ash and Misty happily chatted about what's been going on during their time apart, Angie trudged slowly behind them. _Since when has he been so interested in her?_ Angie asked her self, staring sadly at the ground as the group walked down the path to Cherrygrove city.

After a couple hours of traveling, the group finally made it. It was later afternoon, and the group didn't feel like heading all the way to Violet city, so they decided to stay at the pokemon center. As they walked into the center, the group noticed two very familiar faces.

"Dawn and Conway?" Ash asked out loud.

Dawn and Conway smiled as the walked towards the group, Luke was the next person to give them a happy greeting.

"Conway! Dawn! How have you guys been?" Luke asked excitedly.

"Not bad, we heard that you guys were going on a trip through Johto, so we made some arrangements so we could travel with you guys," Dawn said. "If that's okay with you."

"Of course you can travel with us!" Luke yelled. "I mean, nobody objects, do they?" Luke asked looking at the rest of the group, to which they gave a happy nod. "Yes!" Luke yelled. "But I do have one question."

"What's that buddy?" Conway replied.

"Well, what about your guys' kid?" Luke asked innocently.

"Dawn's mom said she would take care of her," Conway said. "At first I objected, but she said we're too young to just hang around and raise a kid, she wants us to go on more adventures." Dawn nodded with this statement.

The group decided to have dinner together at a local restaurant. They all talked about their adventures and the mishap at the last pokemon center. Everyone laughed while May and Max smiled and blushed a bit. Eventually it got late and the group decided to head in, but Luke called for Conway's attention.

"Hey Conway, you know I live here in Cherrygrove, you want to stay over at my house?" Luke asked.

"Wait, Luke, you live here in Cherrygrove?" May asked.

"Yeah, you don't mind if Conway and I stay at my house?" Luke asked. "We'll meet you here tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing Luke, just don't be late, k?" Misty asked.

"Will do," Luke responded.

Luke's house wasn't too far away from the pokemon center, so Luke and Conway arrived in no time. It was a decent sized place, it had a first floor and a basement. Luke opened the door, and enterred the quiet house.

"So are your parents here?" Conway asked while he looked around the rooms.

"Nah, they mostly live at their vacation house nowadays," Luke replied. "I pretty much have this place too myself, when I'm not traveling of course."

The two chatted for a while, the realized how late it was getting. They agreed to call it a night and headed to bed.

Luke found himself laying in the middle of a field. He noticed he was wearing overalls and a flannel shirt, he quick looked around noticing a large open space of grass with a fence around it. _How did I end up on this ranch?_ Luke asked himself. Suddenly, he noticed a girl in similar clothing walking up to him.

"Welcome to my pokemon ranch," the girl said. "My name is Hayley. I'm the creator of the pokemon ranch. It's so nice to meet you."

Luke stared in disbelief, he looked around not believing anything. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as loud as he could.

Luke flew out of bed breathing heavily. _I hate it when I have that dream_ Luke said to himself. He looked at the clock. "7:30!" Luke yelled. "We're gonna be late!"

After getting their bags ready, Luke and Conway quickly regrouped with their friends. "What took you guys so long?" Dawn asked.

"Overslept," Luke said while scratching the back of his neck. "Where's Max?"

Right as Luke said that, Max barged out of the pokemon center. "Guys! Guys! You gotta see this!" Max yelled with a large poster in his hand.

"What is it Max?" asked Angie.

"It's an advertisement for this awesome hotel in Violet City," Max said with sparkles in his eyes. "It's in the next town, can we please stay?"

"Well what's it called?" asked Ash.

"Fun City," Max responded.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own pokemon

**Chapter 4**

"Fun City?" the group asked in unison.

"Yeah!" Max said, with sparkles still in his eyes. "It's got a pool with a huge water slide, go karts, laser tag, bowling, and a huge arcade!" Max pointed to pictures on the poster showing the various activities.

"Well we do need to face the gym there in Violet city," Ash said while still pondering about the idea. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay there, as long as everyone else is fine with it."

"I'm fine with it," Luke said. "It would be nice to relax a bit from all of this traveling."

"Heck yeah I'm fine with it!" May shouted. "I have to go to that pool!"

"I'm always up for staying in a hotel," said Misty.

Dawn and Conway stood there with sparkles in their eyes. "I guess we'll take that as a yes," said Ash.

The only person left to answer was Angie, who was somewhat looking off toward the horizon. She liked the idea of staying at a hotel, but she was still uneasy about the idea of traveling with Misty.

"Umm, Angie?" Ash said, trying to get an answer.

"Oh yeah, sorry, sure, I'm fine with going," Angie said somewhat embarrassed. She wanted to tell someone about how she was feeling, how she didn't really want Misty to come along. _I can't tell Ash, I don't want him to get upset_ Angie said to herself. _I can't tell May, she likes Misty, and Max wouldn't understand._ Angie looked towards Luke, who was helping Ash pick out the right directions. _I couldn't ell him either, he would probably tell Ash._ Angie was stumped, but she decided to continue the journey anyway.

After the group made sure their stuff was together, they walked to the path to Violet city. Though the journey only took around 2 hours, it seemed like 2 days for most of the group members.

May kept thinking about the huge swimming pool. Max thought about the arcade and go kart rides. Though Luke was more subtle about his excitement, he was still looking forward to some rest and relaxation. Dawn and Conway had always dreamed of a romantic getaway at a fun hotel. Ash was the last of the group members excited for the hotel. He liked camping out and staying at pokemon centers, but staying at a hotel was always a treat.

The only two members who didn't share the same feelings with the rest of the group were Angie and Misty. Both of them didn't want to travel with the other, and though they had to survive a night at the pokemon center with eachother, they definitely didn't want to stay in a hotel with eachother. _That brat just wants to take Ash away from me_ Misty said to herself. _All she's doing is ruining this trip for Ash and me_ Angie said to herself.

Along the way, the group met up with a few pokemon trainers ready to battle. Ash, Max, and Luke all got their pokemon ready and battled with individual trainers. Ash and Luke won pretty easily, however, Max was the only one having trouble. He battled his best, but barely took the win.

"Don't sweat it kid," said the trainer Max just faced. "You still a beginner, and I have two badges."

After the battles, the group was back on their way. Eventually they could see the pokemon center on the outskirts of town. The group stopped there, and Ash, Luke, and Max healed their pokemon from the intense battles. Fun City wasn't far away now, and the group was getting more and more excited with every step.

Misty and Angie were even getting excited for the stay. Even though they didn't want to stay at the place with each other, it was a giant hotel, and it was almost impossible not to like the idea. As the group turned the corner around the pokemon center, they stood in shock and amazement of the giant building in front of them. Their eyes sparkled as they looked at the hotel. On it was giant glowing sign saying "Fun City."

"I'm gonna go to the pool!" shouted may

"I'm gonna go the arcade!" said Max

"Heh heh, I have to see that huge water slide," said Conway.

"Me too!" Dawn shouted.

"I'm gonna take a nap..." said Luke

"Uhh guys, I think we need to check in first," stated Ash. Right after his statement, the group carried Ash to the front counter. Having the biggest group in the hotel, they received the biggest suite available. After everyone received a key, they rushed up to the room to pick their rooms.

Dawn and Conway were the first to get to the room, they quickly picked the only room with a queen sized bed. "Heh heh, looks like we got the best room," Conway said while propping up his glasses.

Max and Ash were able to pick the next room. It had two twin sized beds, and its own bathroom. "Looks like we got the second best room eh Ash?" Max asked, still heavily breathing from the sprint from the front desk.

Angie, May, and Misty got the last room, which was also the largest. It had three twin sized beds, and a bathroom fairly close to the room. "Ugh, looks like we were a little too slow," May said, letting out a big sigh afterwards.

Luke, not knowing it was a race, happily strolled in looking for his room. He checked around, but saw that each bed matched up with a person. _Where the hell do I sleep?_ Luke asked himself. He then noticed the couch in the main part of the room. _Oh please be a bed_ Luke said to himself. He picked up a pillow and noticed a handle to turn the couch into a pull out bed. Luke sighed and placed his bag next to the couch.

As May was walking to the door, she noticed Luke putting his bag next to the couch. "Why are you putting your bag there Luke? Where's your room?" May asked curiously.

"There aren't any other rooms," Luke said in an upset voice.

"Oh my god! Ash! Why didn't Luke get a room?" May asked in an angry voice.

"Well, I guess the lady at the counter said there were 8 beds, not 8 rooms," Ash said sweat dropping. "Sorry Luke, I guess we could try to fit you somewhere."

Luke sighed. "It's okay Ash, there's a pullout bed in this couch," Luke said.

After the group finished unpacking, everyone ran off in a different direction. Max raced to the go-karts only to meet up with a large line. Misty and Angie grabbed Ash's arms and brought him down to the swimming pool. Dawn and Conway ran as fast as they could to play laser tag. May sprinted as fast as she could to the water slide. Luke, still very tired from the battling, went to the balcony of the hotel room which over looked the gigantic indoor swimming pools and water slides.

Luke smiled as he eased down onto one of the chairs on the balcony. His eyes started to close as he sat there, listening to the running water and the splashing sounds. Though he could hear the loud noises of children splashing around, much of it was blocked out because of the large amounts of water running into the pool. After about fifteen minutes, Luke fell asleep.

Max was shocked to see the long line for the go-karts. He decided to ask a kid in front of him about the line. "Why's this line so long?" Max asked the kid.

"There was a big accident," the kid replied. "A bunch of teenagers decided to all start running into each other, and they ended up spinning out of control. The staff are clearing the tracks now."

Max decided against riding on the go-karts, he wanted to do something fun right away. He walked towards the laser tag arena and noticed Dawn and Conway about to enter. "Hey guys!" Max shouted, trying to get their attention. "Can I join you for a game of laser tag?"

"Hey! Yeah, come on over," Conway shouted back. "Now we'll have even teams."

Max was delighted as they entered the arena. _At least this doesn't have a long line_ he said to himself.

May was about out of breath when she arrived at the bottom of the slide. She was excited to fly down the splashing water of the gigantic slide. She was also excited to finally be able to show off her new swimming suit along the way. After climbing the steep stairway, she finally reached the top and quickly jumped into the slide. _This is the best hotel I have ever been to_ she thought to herself.

Misty and Angie were both in very competitive moods. They both yelled for Ash's attention and participated in a breath holding competition. Ash wasn't interested, he mainly wanted to swim around the pool and play a game of volleyball. Pikachu, who had a disliking of water, lounged on one of the various chairs surrounding the pool.


End file.
